


Tempted

by dedlit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fish always knew that the way Oswald stared at her would mean trouble for him and fun for her ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MillicentCordelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicentCordelia/gifts).



> I thank MillicentCordelia, because of her I just had to write this piece of porn without even a hint of plot! This is just for you girl ;)
> 
> This takes place before the events of the show.

Fish had always taken care of Oswald, at least since the time she had made him ‘her boy’. He was a sickly looking weird freak but she liked him, he was ambitious and smarter than he let on. Where most people boasted about every uninteresting little detail they knew, Oswald kept silent and just observed.

And his observing was what startled her sometimes, what made her curious. The first few times she caught him staring at her, without him noticing, she was sure he wanted to get a chance to glance under her short skirts, but the more she followed his gaze the surer she was that it actually were her legs that held his interest.

On today’s lazy night she wanted to test her theory. The club was still crowded but the hour was late and most guests prepared to leave. The music settled over her like a heavy curtain and getting her in a sentimental mood. She let Oswald bring her a white Russian and afterwards he obediently melted back in the shadows behind her.

“Oswald,” she deliberately let her voice purr.

“Yes, Miss Mooney?”

“Can you be a darling boy and rub my feet? It had been such a long day.” Fish gave him her most innocent and soft smile, which was neither innocent nor soft, but it was the thought that counted.

He visibly gulped and his hands were shaking when he knelt on one knee before her and reached for her leg. Oswald stopped before his hands touched her and threw a questioning look at her.

“You may.”

It was so sweet how his hands shook like leaves in the wind when he carefully lifted her left, in nylon covered, foot out of her shoe. A sharp intake of breath told her that he liked what he saw.

Mesmerized by the view his stare was glued to her foot when he placed it on his thigh starting to massage it. Big circles with just the right pressure were drawn on her foot and Fish sighed.

“I saw you Oswald,” the pressure on her foot didn’t stop. “I saw you staring at my legs.” His hands came to a sudden halt and he lifted his head stammering. “I – I’m … I wouldn’t … wouldn’t dare …”

She laughed softly. “It’s quite all right boy, no need to be embarrassed.” Still the heat in his face was obviously still rising.

“But I didn’t Miss Mooney,” he whispered. His hand was hovering over her foot slightly shaking. Fish smiled and suddenly let her foot glide over his thigh before she was pressing it against his groin.

He whimpered. It wasn’t a moan but a desperate little sound and beneath her foot she felt him harden rapidly. “Why would you do that? Why would you lie to me Oswald? Have I not always been so good to you?”

“Please,” his voice was barely audible.

Fish snapped her fingers towards Gilzean. “Clear the club and get the staff out. I need some time alone with my pet.”

In mere minutes they were left in the deserted club. Oswald refused to look her in the face clearly too embarrassed, his hands formed and unformed fists at his side to a beat only he heard.

“Now we are alone. Tell me the truth.”

It was silent for more than a minute and Fish was starting to lose her patience when he finally started talking. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I tried,” suddenly he looked at her a pleading look on his face. “I tried so hard not to. I meant no disrespect, I know it’s disgusting.” Tears started to tickle down his face.

He hadn’t been handsome before but this weak and grovelling side of him was exquisite to observe and gave him a more dashing look, at least in her eyes. Fish was a natural dominant which meant she revelled in the sight but at the same time she had a strong instinct to take care of her beloved ones.

Fish leaned forward and lifted his chin with her hand. “Don’t cry my baby. I’ll make you feel better.” She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and at the same time grinded her foot once hard against his covered cock.

Oswald moaned and pressed himself against her before it dawned on him what he was doing and tried to get away. Fish let her voice snap hard at him. “Stop!”

He didn’t dare to move while she slowly let her right foot slip out of her heel and moved it towards his face. She stopped inches before she could touch him. “You either can pretend that you are not into it and promise here and now that you will never stare at my legs again … or you will rub your face against what I offer you and do as I command.”

His struggle was visible how he shifted and squirmed.

Finally his face pressed into her foot so eager that she gasped and if it was possible his cock started to get even harder in that instant. He took her foot in his hands and sniffed at it before rubbing it against his cheek over and over again.

Fish let herself relax. The sudden pressure of a tongue against the underside made her shudder. She felt how it turned her on. Juice started too leak out of her and into her panties.

Oswald was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Desperately humping against one foot while licking and rubbing the other, she felt herself long for his tongue to be somewhere else. With a sudden movement she pushed her foot hard against his chest.

His shocked expression when he landed sprawled on the floor only made her want this more. Fast as a cat she was on him straddling his arms with her legs while she was letting her cunt hover over his face.

“Please, Miss,” he but whimpered and she was delighted when he desperately tried to lick her, bending his neck and sticking his tongue out as far as it would go.

And finally she gave in sinking down on his face.

Fish let out a moan, this was exactly what she needed, full control. She rubbed herself against his face and Oswald managed to somehow draw her panties with his tongue to one side. He lapped at her and the friction of his long nose rubbing against her clit was suddenly too much. With a long earthshattering groan she came, pressing herself into his face thrusting with tiny movements, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. After quite some time her body relaxed again.

Fish’s legs shook like leaves and she felt a little dizzy when she raised herself. Oswald suddenly inhaled deeply, it seemed like she overdid it a little since he gulped down air like he had been barely saved from drowning. She made her way back to her seat and threw back the rest of her drink in one go. A glance back at Oswald made her cunt pulse in pleasure.

His face was covered in her juice and his tailored trousers nearly burst under the pressure of his erection trapped in it. With a gruel grin she took hold of the table with one hand and pressed her foot hard against his trapped cock.

He whined but started humping her foot none the less. “Please, Miss … please, Miss Mooney … please …”, his voice sounded like he was already gone. “Please let me … please let me … let me come.” She smiled, so her mouth bared her white teeth.

“Darling, come. Come for me, come for me, sweet little thing,” and he did. He shuddered and convulsed beneath her, his hands scratching against the floor like he wanted to grab hold of something, anything.

It was the only time Mooney allowed herself to let him come so close. Whenever he behaved himself she would allow him to massage her feet but she never again let him lick her or pressed her foot against his erection.

After all, she had a reputation to take care of and it was much more fun to watch him squirm in frustration anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertisment:  
> If you are interested, I'd be delighted if you check out my vids.
> 
> [ Gotham # Crack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyz092vMRGg)
> 
> [ Jim/Oswald Flesh Slash ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ue6UGlEZXpk)


End file.
